


Maginot Line

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, APUSH teacher, falls in love with the AP Euro teacher's coffee blend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maginot Line

“Mr. Hale, have we had a queer president yet?” Mason, a bright but not too observant student, asked.

Jared, honestly one Peter’s less favored students, broke in. “No. Why the hell would we do that?”

Mason rolled his eyes and waved at the wall lined with portraits. “We’ve had forty-seven of them. I’m pretty sure we have had at least one queer president. I mean one was colored man, then a woman, and our current president is a colored woman.”

Peter shook his head, flipping to the next slide on his power point. He had this exact same conversation with Stiles when he taught the hyperactive spark years ago. Oh, how he missed his first period class. They’d almost all quietly gone along with the lecture. Just one had fallen asleep and started snoring. It was brilliant.

Peter used the laser pointer to highlight one face on his wall of presidents and their dirty laundry. “James Buchanan.”

“Barnes!” Charlie piped up from the back of the room. Peter silenced the ginger girl with a glare. If she didn’t so such amazing course work, he may have been tempted to fail her for never stopping her Marvel references. Sadly, her essays were exquisite, even if they were named after Supernatural episodes.

Peter sighed, turning to least favored of his herd. “Jared, we are an AP class and as such I expect you to treat your classmates with respect. That means voicing your opinions calmly and with nuanced language.”

To the rest of the class, who started taking out notebooks, he said, “It’s largely believed that that, while he courted a woman, Buchanan was a homosexual. Though, he could have been asexual or celibate. All we know is that he may have had a relationship with a senator from Alabama. In the meanwhile, I would like to note that one of the Democratic candidates for the presidency is out as a bi-sexual and that you should follow that story when you leave me for AP Government in June.”

He gave Mason a small smile. Then, he pointed his laser to the first image on the slide. “Can anyone tell me who this man was? He’s rather famous for something called Watergate.”

* * *

“You’re not allowed to do that substitution,” a voice cried from the math department’s table in the corner. Peter glanced over, taking in the strawberry blonde and dark haired pair fussing over a piece of paper.

The woman, lipping her hair over her shoulder, huffed. “I’m allowed to do what I want.”

“Lydia!”

“Danny!” She whined back.

Peter walked past them, quiet as to not disturb their argument. Derek turned from where he tinkered with the coffee machine. He held up a cup and Peter nodded. Moments later, his latte was in his hands and his nephew sat across from him at what they deemed the history department’s table in the main teacher’s lounge. “How are your kids doing?”

“Abysmally, save for a few.” Peter sipped his caffeine, a low whine in his throat from how Derek managed to get the espresso just right on their temperamental machine. This was better than usual, warm with a little touch of vanilla. “I’ve got another eight weeks until the exam. They should pass at least.”

Derek quirked his lips into a smile. “Thanks again for taking all the AP classes.”

Peter sighed, remembering his first year taking on five periods of world history. “I have to thank you really. I hate P classes. They’re so….”

“Boring?” Derek raised a brow.

“Dull.” Peter grimaced, sipping his drink. “Most of the kids want to go home and the few that want to do well should be in my AP classes but aren’t.” 

“Derek!”

Peter’s eyes flicked over to the door and mass of flailing limbs that tumbled through it. “Looks like your electron is excited.”

Derek scrunched up nose. “Did you just?”

Stiles waved at Derek from his place at the science table and Peter shrugged. “I did just. Go over there already. I’ll keep.”

Derek left Peter with his coffee and Peter turned back to his cup. Peter took a gulp, relishing in the nutty notes. God, cheap break room coffee should never taste that good. It was an affront to his palate.

“You like?”

Peter moaned around the rim of his cup, before catching himself and smothering it. “I might just propose to the person who brought this in.”

“I thought you might like it. I put the blend together myself.” Chris chuckled after drinking from a cup of his own. Peter rolled his eyes at Chris’ “Best Teacher Ever” mug. There was a pile of them in the corner of Chris’ kitchen, built from years of creative or ironic students.  Everyone loved Mr. Argent.

“You and Derek need to quit open a coffee shop.”

“I’ll think about it.” A lie. A smile spread across Peter’s face. Christopher Argent, European History Extraordinaire, would never leave his class room. He could retire, but he would be back to sub. He could stop subbing, but he would still be called back as a guest instructor.

The day Chris did not in some way help make Beacon Hills Supernatural Preparatory look like Mr. Argent’s School for Werewolves Who Can’t Werewolf Good was the day he died. Like most of the staff and students, Peter hoped that was nowhere near in the future.

“How is Allison?”

Chris broke into a smile. “Settling in well. She thought taking over for AP French second semester would be hard, but she’s fitting right in. Kira and Kali have been helping her.”

“That’s good to hear.” Another hunter agreeing to teach made the school look much better, especially to humans who feared that the schools for supernatural creatures were indoctrinating supernatural youth to hate humans and planned to enslave them all (coughFoxNewscough).

“How’s Malia? I haven’t seen her in a while.” Malia was notoriously late to, or not present at, interdepartmental meetings.

Peter laughed a little huff of surprise. “She’s a surprisingly great English teacher. I can still remember her screaming at me about Hamlet her senior year.”

Oh, those were days he missed. His baby girl was all grown up.

“I’m still surprised Jackson’s teaching AP Biology,” Chris whispered, nodding over in the direction of the science table plus Derek.

Jackson, kanima powers untested, almost blew up Chris’ classroom back in the day. Luckily, he had some degree of control by the time Peter had him junior year. Otherwise, the sheer number of debates they had would have caused another window replacement, not that they didn’t already have to do that because overworked kids pressing debate points with claws was never not funny and Peter had no self-control when it came to lesson planning.

Peter snorted. “I’m more surprised Stiles took over for Harris.” That hateful rivalry was one that Beacon Hills Prep would never forget. Two sparks head to head pressing for domination meant death to anyone caught in the middle.

“I’m glad Stiles took over for Harris. He may set stuff on fire, but at least he’s less of an asshole.” Chris sipped his drink, asking for a challenge Peter really couldn’t support. Stiles was less of an asshole.

“Are you guy’s talking about Harris?” Some unnamed, more like Peter didn’t bother to remember their names because if they were not history department or interesting they did not deserve to have a name, teacher called out.

Another laughed. “Don’t speak ill of the dead.”

“He’ll wish he was dead after the trial,” Peter called back. Old fashioned bullying of students was the last thing they thought of when it came to making sure the teachers were safe. Funny how that was the one aspect of Harris they missed until last year’s review.

Laura breezed in, folder in hand, and Cora led in the rest of the English department sans Malia. “Calm down kiddies and uncle.”

As people shifted, the art department, or leather jacket trio, arrived last, fashionably late as usual. While everyone settled, including Finstock at their table from where he had been flirting with Joan the English Chair, Peter and Chris rotated their chairs as Laura took her place at the front of the room.

Peter nudged Chris. “I was serious about proposing. Do you want to come over and debate who got AP short stick over dinner?”

Chris smirked, finishing his coffee. “I’ll bring dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have fond memories of APUSH and Euro. Also, I have an rl otp. She knows more about Euro than most teachers and he is an encyclopedia of US history.  
> This takes place in an alternate universe and may become its own fic-verse once I'm done with all the stuff I've got piled up. I have a list of things I need to write. Feel free to give me more.
> 
> [Main](http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Petopher Specific](http://deathoflilies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
